


you’re beautiful

by mooose_sgabriel



Series: Sam’s Archangel Boyfriend [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel’s a Great Speaker, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Up, Protective Gabriel, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Sam Winchester Has a Bad Day, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Sam’s insecurities cause him to get into a fight with Gabriel, so he runs away from their problems by going to sit on his rooftop alone. Only his boyfriend follows him- and there- they have a long talk.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam’s Archangel Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	you’re beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably my favorite thing that i’ve ever written

“You do realize I can zap here, right?” A voice blurts out from behind Sam. 

Sam was seated on the roof of his house outside his bedroom window, curled in fetal position while looking down at the trees and scanning the park across the street from his house. He was tired and angry, and ashamed. He knew he was in the wrong but he just wanted to be alone.

“Gabriel please, go away.” 

“ _No_ , Sam! You can’t just walk away from this!” 

“ _Go away_!” Sam screams, whipping around to face his boyfriend. “I just need to breathe for like five minutes!” 

Gabriel pauses, looking Sam up and down before sighing. “When couples argue, they have to talk it out. If I’m making you upset- or-or if you’re feeling a certain way about something, I need to know about it.” 

Sam sighs. 

He shuts his eyes and lets the tears fall down his face. He was crying because he knew Gabriel was right. He was running away from their argument instead of talking to his boyfriend- communicating with him about it. “I’m just lost,” He whispers so quietly, if Gabriel hadn’t been an archangel with perfect hearing- he probably wouldn’t have heard it. 

“Why are you lost, baby? Talk to me.” His voice is soft- gentle even, and in that moment all Sam wants to do is pretend this fight didn’t even happen. But he can’t do that, he needs to talk. 

“Why are you even with me? You’re an archangel. God’s most powerful weapon- hell, you’ve met God himself,” Sam begins, turning back around to face the trees and the park again. “I’m just lost on how you could ever be with me- a dumb little human named Sam.” 

“Baby, you’re not a dumb little human. I’m God’s most powerful creation, sure, but you’re God’s most precious creation. Samuel, baby, you’re wonderful. Stop comparing yourself to me!” Gabriel moves to sit next to his boyfriend, hands in his lap as his legs hang off the roof. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Sam blinks, but quickly wipes the tear that falls because of it. “I’m not, and that doesn’t mean I’m worthy of your love,” He mumbles, spotting a couple sharing a sandwich at the park across from them. It was cheesy- and sort of nasty- but it was cute. 

“I never said it did. But you are worthy of my love. Hell, you’re worthy of everything. You deserve everything and more, Sam. And why? Because your soul is the most beautiful out of every soul that’s ever existed on Earth,” Gabriel takes Sam’s chin in his hand and turns the Winchester’s head to look at him, before pulling his head away. “And you’re only in _high school_. That’s saying something.” 

“But it still doesn’t make sense to me! You’re an archangel! And I’m a lowlife human! You should be with someone better!” The venom in Sam’s voice when he talks about himself is clear, and it makes Gabriel angry. 

“But me being an archangel doesn’t make who I am, Samuel. I have a personality, and you’ve seen it. You’ve been the only person- ever- to really see it. Sure, I’m an archangel, and I’m proud to be so- but I’m Gabriel, too. And I’m Gabriel, the guy who’s in love with you. You’re an amazing person. So clean up this insecure act of yours, cause I’m _not_ having it,” Gabriel growls, and the look on Sam’s face has him melting. 

“...I’m scared,” Sam whispers. Gabriel cocks his head to the side, eyes softening. “Scared of fucking us up. Humans make mistakes without even realizing it sometimes. I just- I just feel like you deserve someone who knows what to do.” 

“Baby, you know what to do. You know the real fuck ups. And you know not to make those mistakes. That’s all that matters. If you, or I, make a small mistake that puts tension in our relationship- we figure it out,” Gabriel reaches over and takes Sam’s hand in his. “That’s what a healthy relationship is about. I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone when we don’t fight at all.” 

“Why not? Happiness is better than fighting, you know. And I literally just screamed at you to go away. You shouldn’t have to be in that situation in a relationship,” Sam’s voice is shaky as he talks, his heart sinking in his chest as he thinks about Gabriel’s face after he had just screamed. 

“Arguments brings people closer. Because then they fix it, work it out, and see that they can make it out together. I’ve seen plenty of relationships on Earth, I’ve seen how happy people have made each other, and then I’ve seen them lose themselves and fall out of love because they never fought at all. This, this argument, is just another obstacle in our relationship that we need to pass. An obstacle that we _will_ pass.” 

It’s silent for a while as they both just gaze into each other’s eyes, as sappy as that sounds. 

Then, Sam speaks up again, voice tender and hands gripping tightly onto Gabriel’s. “I know we’ll figure this out, but- I just always feel like I can’t do anything. You’re an archangel and you’ve been around for like, eons. You’ve seen everything and I can never show you something you’ve never seen before. Sometimes I feel like you deserve someone who can show you something new.” 

“You’ve already shown me something new. Baby, you are a human being that I’ve never seen before. Nobody else on Earth, including the people who have already come and gone, compare to you. You’re a special kind of human, one that I’ve never seen in all the eons I’ve been alive. I’m so lucky to have you, Sam.” 

And that was it. That was all it took, and soon Sam was sobbing into Gabriel’s chest, hugging him tightly and snuggling into his warmth. That’s how it was for a bunch of minutes, before the sobbing stopped and minutes turned into hours, with the two of them just _hugging_. 

It was when Gabriel started to run his fingers through Sam’s hair that he finally spoke up. “Everything you do- all the little things, like bringing me some chocolate chip cookies that you saved from lunch at your school because you knew I’d like them, it makes me love you more and more everyday. But I need to know when you’re feeling this way, you know? You gotta tell me when you’re feeling insecure or down like this. Capeesh?” 

Sam smiles wide, feeling better than he did before. Though he still felt like he wasn’t as beautiful as Gabriel said he was, he knew what was right. He knew that he loved Gabriel and that Gabriel loved him- so that was all that really mattered. “Capeesh. Sorry for running away instead of talking to you about it,” He apologizes. He only gets a sweet kiss as a response, but he knows Gabriel’s already forgiven him long before he even apologized. 

It goes quiet once again, but only for a few seconds before Gabriel starts to kiss at Sam’s neck. His kisses move up until his lips are near Sam’s ear and there, he whispers, “Can I show you something?” 

Sam nods and once Gabriel snaps, a burst of colors spread through the sky. They form at the center, before sliding around to cover every speck of blue the sky had before. It was colors Sam couldn’t even name, colors that the human eye had never seen before. But it was the most gorgeous thing Sam had ever seen, and he froze right where he was. 

His heart starts beating fast, and his eyes seem as if they’re paralyzed; he can’t move them away. He feels Gabriel’s lips press against his neck and move up to his ear once more. 

“Gorgeous, right?” 

Sam nods, and they both stare at the sky for a few minutes. Sam with wide and shocked eyes, and Gabriel with a fond and loving smile.

“That’s what your soul looks like.” 

Sam’s eyes grow even wider and his breath gets caught in his throat. Then, he finally realizes and sees something that he never did before. 

He was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> that message goes out to you, the person reading this, too. you’re beautiful.


End file.
